Pas De Deux
by EvangelineMercier
Summary: Evangeline Masen never was one to care for her little brother, Edward. But then again... what if his life and the person he loved were in danger? AU and OOC, at times
1. Preface Remembering

(A/N: Okay, so… this is my Twilight fan fic. I was attached to the penname Evangeline through this. The title of it will make sense later in the story =P)

Preface

_"Evangeline, what in the world are you doing now?" His soft voice became louder as he gradually opened my door._

_His look of horror almost made me start rethinking what I was doing. My foot was still in place- ready to kick the stool out from underneath my feet, but I froze when our identical, emerald green eyes met._

_"…E-Evangeline…You cannot do this…" His voice was shaking as he took a step closer to me, holding out his hand. "…Please… Just get down from there- we can talk about this—"_

_"There's nothing left to talk about, Edward." I replied, numbly. "…I'm tired of all of this…living in your shadow, always being the last one noticed… my life's not worth living. No one will miss me, regardless."_

_"Mother will miss you." He retorted almost instantly."…Please, just get down Evangeline… at least wait until after tomorrow if you insist." He tacked on the last part weakly._

_I softly smiled._

_"…Alright…" I sighed, slipping the rope off my neck and stepping down._

That one fateful night stayed brutally clear in my mind, even worse then the other memories of my human life. Of all gifts for me to have, it had to be remembering. The last thing I want to do is remember the life I had before… unfortunately, it was a power that would follow me around until I die.

I looked down at my mother's grave, 'Elizabeth Masen' written across the stone and that accursed year written underneath: 1918. Thankfully, today had been a cold, rainy day in Chicago while I visited my mother's grave. My coven might not have let me go, had it been normal weather for the middle of June. I had to insist, though.

I knelt down, setting the white and red arrangement on her grave, and hanging my head as the rain started falling in a light sprinkle.

I saw the shadow appear from above me and looked over my shoulder.

My fiancée, Damian, looked down at me, flashing me his warm smile while he was being soaked by then rain from holding the umbrella over my head.

"Are you done, angel…?" His French accent was apparent. Then again, mine probably was too, at the time. How long had I been in Paris then… since 1930? 1928, maybe?

"…Yes…" I stood up and tried to return a smile back. The atmosphere of the moment didn't seem to allow for it, then.

If I had know that was the last time I would see Damian, I would have at least made it memorable… but what happened that day, 4 years later, made me remember, nonetheless...the day I was reunited with my little brother.


	2. Chapter One Esme

I was genuinely surprised I had managed to last this long without Damian or my coven.

Damian and I had bonded almost immediately after meeting one another out in the streets of Chicago. I had never bothered to ask why he was there, so far away from Paris, but I was young and foolish, then. All I cared about was getting rid of the burning thirst in my throat and finding others like me- I could have cared less whether or not I fell in love. And my coven- oh, my disorganized, bickering, lovable coven… oh, the thrills we had. There were seven of us in total, but only three of us stayed stationary- my fiancé Damian Mercier, his father's old friend, Marcius Lafayette, and myself. The other four were Marcius's adoptive family- grown up and off on their own as nomads. I _had_ grown to like them, but of course, I did not complain when they left, or when Marcius forced me to leave, with Damian's death and all.

As far as I was concerned, all of that was behind me now. _You will never forget them, though, Evangeline- thank your little gift. _I needed to worry about finding the only other person who was capable of dealing with me- a friend of Marcius. If they could handle my gay, chatter box of a 'gaurdian', I'm sure they can handle me.

Forks was unbearably rain loaming over my head tended to bring back my old tendencies- horrible tendecies. I tried not to focus too much on the cloud cover while I was slowly driving down a small road in the little dot in Washington the called the town of Forks.

I passed by Forks High School, just barely giving it a glance. The parking lot was filled, so I assumed classes had already begun. A group of the cars seemed out of place, far too expensive for a little town like this. Hot Volvo. Of course, I preferred my nice little Ferrari California. The Jeep was nice too. Soon, like the pungent scent of strong wine, the wind blew over the faint smell of all of the human blood roaming those halls and hit me. I tensed up, almost crushing my steering wheel in my hands.

_Get a hold of yourself! __This place cannot be worse then Paris in your first year- remember what a hellish ordeal that was?_ I reminded myself of everything that had happened to me when I was a newborn. It gave me a reason not to complain.

I continued down the roads the map was giving me (I did not trust the Global-Position-things). My gaze often drifted to building at the roadside, or people and cars driving or walking alongside me. My focus was good enough for me to look around every once and a while when passing through the town. I glared at a police office as I saw him approaching and eased on the brakes to slow down. Thankfully, he turned to look at me just when I was under the speed limit. I kept a steady, icy look with him, and sped away as soon as I was out of his line of vision.

The scenery seemed to fly by as soon as I was the only one on the road. Driving like this gave me such a rush, and it was rather comforting. My long, bronze hair flapped around my face while I was driving, my probably black eyes covered with sunglasses… It made me feel as nice as I felt when I was young- before my life decided, not to go down hill, but instead dive down into a ravine. Back then, I had far too much to worry about- my annoying little brother, issues with my life, the fact I was clinically depressed and almost clinically insane- it lead a girl to desperate measures... such as various types of addictions and possibly a few _attempts _at ending my misery. With all of the memories flooding into my mind, I shook my head rapidly, as if it would erase the thoughts from my mind and turned my attention back to the road.

My hands absentmindedly turned the steering wheel to direct my Ferrari down a deserted road, just outside of Forks.

_No human scents…_ I wondered to myself, suspicious of where Marcius had told me to go.

_"Just listen to me Evangeline- go to Forks, Washington. It is the rainiest place in the United States of America. There is a coven there, the Cullens- tell Carlisle that I sent you, and he will more then likely take you in. Just make sure to be kind to him- __**do not**__ go embarrassing this fine country of France you have lived in for the past 70 or so years—"_

"-And be polite to his family…" The speech Marcius had given me ended up said out-loud, as I came closer and closer to the home. _This place won't be any good for you, Marcius said. As if this place will brighten my disposition. _

The house wasn't what I had expected it to be.

Half of their house was nothing but glass windows. Their entire home was mostly pastel colors- a lot of beiges and whites. Were there graduation caps on their wall- and why do they have a kitchen? Everything appeared to be extremely neat. I could see a grand piano from outside, and a faint smile came over me. _I wonder if any of them know music from Swan Lake…_ Parking in the driveway, near their oversized garage, I stepped out of the car and examined the surroundings further.

_Why is no one here...? Didn't Marcius say Carlisle would be here? _My eyes drifted around, looking at every square inch of the place I had be directed too. _At least this place isn't as much of a downer as the weather. _My mind started wandering while I was still looking around- I thought about how different this house was, compared to the one in Paris, and how **extremely **unlike my childhood home this place was.

_I miss home...Sweet ol' Chicago..._

"Oh, hello…" A sweet voice greeted me suddenly. "I had no idea we'd be having company."

I turned around slowly to look at the person the voice fitted.

She seemed sweet- heart shaped face, dimples, and caramel colored hair. Her dress was rather cute, too. It was obvious then that I had gone to the right place- her skin was almost paler then mine, and her eyes were like melted honey. To me, she looked like the classic American housewife.

"Oh, bonjour." I replied in French without thinking and scolded myself. "Hello, I mean…Uh, is Carlisle here?"

"He's at the hospital right now, actually. He'll be home soon- I don't mean to be rude, but I've never seen you before."

My manners suddenly rushed back. "My apologies…" I held out my hand for a shake. "My name is Evangeline Rochelle Masen- I was sent here by Marcius."

She laughed a little and shook my hand lightly. "We haven't heard from Marcius in a long while- wait… did you say Masen?" The woman looked at me, her face almost… shocked.

"Yes…" _Maybe she has heard of me._

"You wouldn't happen to be related to an Edward, would you?"

_Oh, good heavens, please do not tell me that little __**pest **__is here…_

"Edward is my younger brother…is he here?"

She smiled even more. "He lives here, but he's at school at the moment- oh, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you!

"I am Esme Cullen, by the way," She said, "Carlisle's wife. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are all my adopted children… and I would guess you may be a new addition?"

Sighing, I tried to fake a smile. "Yes, I very well **may** be…" My voice was coated with fake enthusiasm.

"Do you want to come in, dear?" Esme asked. "You must want to get out of the rain. Is there anything in the car?"

"No…and I would like to go inside actually." _I need to prepare myself for the angst I'm going to be put through... and think of what to say to Marcius in my very dissaproving email I plan on sending him. _

_**(A/N: I may not get Chapter Two out that quickly...I've got a lot of stuff going on- a graduation party tomorrow, my bf possibly coming to visit from CA and all the other thrills of life. I'll try my best though. Please review- tell me how you like it so far!~Evangeline)**_


	3. Chapter Two Little Brother

The inside of the house was as beautiful as I had assumed it was. I casually sat down on the couch and looked around. Yeah- there _were_ graduation caps on the wall. I have a decent collection of them myself… set aside most of them are from Paris, Berlin and London. My eyes seemed to be glues to the carpeting for no apparent reason, while even more memories flashed through my mind. My gift was becoming an unbearable distraction.

"Is there anything you want, Evangeline?" Esme asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

I snapped me attention back up to her and smiled. "No, not at the moment."

"Feel free to look around if you like." And with that she drifted back to her cleaning.

My curiosity got the better of me. I slipped off my leather jacket and hung it over my arm- revealing my black and red plaid top –and glanced around the house. Everything was in perfect order and neat as it can be. I would love this house.

My gaze drifted over to the staircase and I turned, standing in front of the first step.

_I wonder if little Eddie has changed at all._ I remembered vividly two things about my brother: 1) he was overwhelmingly _**perfect**_, and 2) he loved music as much as I loved ballet and singing. That was the only time we ever got along was when we were playing music- or when I ever actually liked him, remotely. We were an escalated version of bitter siblings, aside from the moments of musical simplicity.

Grinning to myself, I slowly wandered up the steps and looked around at all of the different rooms. None of them seemed to fit my little brother. My feet ordered me to stop as my eyes found the ornament on the wall.

_A cross? _My expression probably faded away, as it usually does when I go into deep thought. I completely analyzed the woodcarving. _It looks over three hundred years old… and why does it look familiar to me? Wait… does Marcius have a painting of that framed in his room?_ _My goodness…it is beautiful though. _I reached out to touch it gently, following the grain of the dark wood.

"Ironic, don't you think?" A male voice asked from behind me. I recognized it automatically, even though I had only met the man one time before… when I was newborn.

I turned back around and smiled. "Doesn't Marcius have a painting of this, Carlisle?" I asked, smiling and giggling to myself at the thought of my hair-brained friend.

"I believe he does…" Carlisle stepped over to my side, looking me over, as far as I could tell. "Well, haven't you adjusted to the times. How is old Marcius?"

"Going strong…" I swallowed hard and choked down the hysterical emotion that would rise from thinking about why he wouldn't be. "All of us are rather…down about Damian's death."

"I'm sorry to hear… I would assume it was the Volturi's doing?"

I nodded.

"No wonder Marcius wanted to send you here. He's…Marcius has also told me about your _history_."

"Go ahead and say it. I'm a reformed addict and I attempted suicide more times then America has gone to war." A glare automatically came to my expression, and I looked at Carlisle with an icy chill that Jane would be frightened by. "…That's the only reason he wants me here. He thinks someone younger will hold a better chance of standing up to me if I try again." A feral snarl was building up in the inside of my throat.

"And because we were both aware of the relation between Edward and yourself."

"You think housing me with my _annoying, _**pestering**_, __**nuisance **_of a little brother will help me recover?"

"Actually, yes."

Are all of these people barking mad? "Well, it won't. I will stay here, only because I prefer staying with other 'vegetarians'. But, if you expect Edward and I to get along and turn into the quaint little family we never were, don't get your hopes up."

Carlisle chuckled and walked towards, what I believed to be, his office.

"Well, Edward and his brothers and sisters will be home soon. Get ready for the reunion."

The growl finally arose from my throat, vicious and venomous. I turned my attention to another room- Edward's.

I knew it belonged to my little brother as soon as I saw the extensive stereo system in the corner, and shelves and shelves of CD's. Of course, he had built his room for good acoustics- dark fabric hanging on the walls and thick carpet on the floor. _He always loved listening to music._ I invited myself in and sat on the couch as if it were my own room. Just so I wouldn't begin having flashbacks of my brother and I as children, I focused on trying to decipher the organization of his collection. Nonetheless, the memories still came on.

One by one, childhood memories of my little brother passed through my head. It all started with the _only_ double Birthday we had (my birthday is on the 18th of June, Edwards only two days later). That had to be the worst day of my life- Edward naturally got every little bit of the attention. And then there was the time when Edward told mother about the wine I'd hidden in my room… I got punished for three months because of that little traitor…!

I heard the sharp rip of leather and looked down at my hand.

I ripped a patch of leather of his couch.

_A small amount of payback, _I thought to myself. _That isn't even the half of what I'll do to you._

"Are you done invading my privacy, Evangeline?" Edward snapped.

**(A/N: Sorry this one is a bit shorter. lol Oh and just to clear up some confusion you may have had, yes, the story takes place in the middle of June BEFORE Bella comes in. This isn't meant to be a love story, so there may not be a whole lot of her. I wanted to get that established.**

**Anywho, I'll try to get Chapter Three up soon, but I won't be home until maybe after midnight. Hope you like it!! ~Evangeline)**


	4. Chapter Three Siblings

Edward and I locked eyes for at least 20 seconds. I was face to face with the reason for my insanity once again.

_I wonder if he knows how much he's ruined my life._

"Oh, so now you're blaming me because you tried to kill yourself?" He snarled, right after my thought.

"You little- You're reading my thoughts?! And you call _me_ out for invasion of privacy!? Is this your new way of ruining my life?"

He stormed over to me when I stood up so we were right in front of each other.

"What do you think you're doing here anyway, Eve?" Edward hissed between his teeth.

"Well, excuse me, but I was sent here." I smirked triumphantly. "We may have to share a house again, _Eddie._"

"_Don't you dare call me that…_" My brother let out another feral snarl at me.

"Looking to pick a fight?"

"Don't tempt me."

"I bet your scrawny little self couldn't even knock me over-"

Before I knew it, Edward growled and tried to pin me down. I snarled back at him and threw him back, kicking him square in the chest and sending him flying through the doorway and into the wall.

Edward recovered quickly, but before he could get back on his feet, Carlisle stood in between the two of us.

We exchanged soft growls and looked up at Carlisle. _Stay right there or I will rip out his throat._

"Be quiet, Evangeline!"

"You never have. Why should I-"

"Are you two done showing off your sibling rivalry?" Carlisle managed to smile a little at both of us. "I honestly hope this isn't a daily thing-"

"It is." We commented, simultaneously.

"Well, then you two need to learn to resolve it." He finished with a touch of harshness in his voice. "We're _all_ family here, and we need to live with each other, so we may as well get along. If you two cannot solve this like adults, at least take it outside-"

"No, let them stay in here. I want a new door."

I looked over at the tall, muscular person that was leaning against the wall near Edward. He had a cocky grin on his face, and he was watching me as if I would pounce and attack him like a cougar.

"Hey, I didn't know Edward's sister was a vampire." The weight lifter said and turned to Carlisle.

"None of us did, Emmett, but we have to live with her."

"Unfortunately."

"_Shut up, Edward…_" I threatened. "I will rip every strand of hair off your perfect-little head and make it into hair for a doll."

"Are they always like this?" Emmett asked again.

I stood up straight and brushed off my dark jeans. "We always have been, always will be, and were always _meant_ to fight with one another. " I looked straight at Edward, glowering. "Nothing is ever going to change the fact that if that little _pest _hadn't been born, my life would have been alcohol-free and blissful."

Emmett chuckled a little. "She's an addict, too? This oughta be good."

I growled softly. _Emmett, you're not getting any better off then my brother is._

"Now, now, all of you," Carlisle took a step towards me, "Just relax and don't kill each other. Evangeline, for now you may have to share a room with Alice until we can add on another room- unless you two can get along, in which case, we might keep it like that."

"Alright…"

"Marcius also called, and he'll be bringing your best clothes out here in a couple of days. Alice already agreed that she and Rosalie won't mind sharing with you until then."

I nodded.

"Where is Alice?"

"Downstairs."

I was flying through the hall and down at the bottom of the stairs before they had time to think. _I need to get away from all of the testosterone._

Down in the living room, Esme was talking to three people, who I assumed to be Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. One of them was rather short, and reminded me of a larger version of a pixie- black, spiky haircut included. The other was a taller blonde girl, maybe an inch or two below me. The one I assumed to be Jasper was lean and blonde-haired… nothing, compared to my Damian.

The black-haired girl seemed to have been looking at the staircase before I came down, and was already smiling when I met eyes with her. She bounced over to me just as I stepped down onto the floor.

"You must be what all the fuss is about." She chirped, holding out her hand. "I'm Alice- Evangeline, right?"

I stared at her, half-smiling, and shook her hand. "Um, yes… I'm Evangeline, but how did you know my name?"

"Oh, I can see the future, _and _Esme was just telling us that you were here." Alice turned to look at her adoptive siblings then danced back over to Jasper. "This is Jasper, and that's Rosalie," She introduced me, pointing to each one of them respectively, "And I hear we'll be roommates too?"

"We will…" I giggled and smiled at Rosalie. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too." Rosalie responded neutrally.

"You're from France, correct?"

I looked at Jasper and laughed a little nodding. _He noticed the accent..._ "Yes, I... I _was _living in Paris until recently."

"What happened?" Alice wondered out-loud.

"…I would rather not say." The memory was all too familiar- burned into my brain permanently. I will never forget that horrid day… My mind wandered back to me again when I saw Esme holding the bag I had left in my car before coming in.

"You found my ballet things…?" I asked, dazed.

"Oh, yes, I thought you would want them." Esme handed me the bag and smiled. "How long have you been a ballerina?"

I smiled, and looked into the bag. Everything was there- my black ballet slippers with red ribbon, my routines, and my awards for competions.

"I learned ballet before Edward learned the piano."

**(A/N: And another chapter ends XD I'll try to get Chapter Four up soon, but no date is set in stone... I had a _really_ bad night yesterday, and I'm still recovering from it honestly. I may not be back to my old self for a bit. I will still try to write more though, in spite of my emotional state =/)**


End file.
